


ever if you want for something

by akisazame



Series: Rethaniel Appreciation Week 2019 [2]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Alternating Narrative, Canon Compliant, F/M, Light Bondage, Post-Canon, Season/Series 03, rethaniel appreciation week, slight erotic asphyxiation, subtitle: the exact same horny nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: He comes home to find the door unlocked, and there's the briefest moment of panic between opening it and finding Rebecca's shoes haphazardly strewn just inside the entryway.(She comes home to find the door unlocked, and there's the briefest moment of panic between opening it and finding Nathaniel's shoes deposited neatly beside the entryway.)





	ever if you want for something

**Author's Note:**

> for rethaniel appreciation week day 7 - free choice. title from Under You by Charly Bliss, the real motherfucking MVPs of rethaniel week and also my life.

He comes home to find the door unlocked, and there's the briefest moment of panic between opening it and finding Rebecca's shoes haphazardly strewn just inside the entryway. They'd left his apartment together this morning, him going to work and her going back to her own place, but he wasn't expecting her to be back already. When he looks to the bed and sees her perched there, wearing one of his button down shirts and nothing else, the sight knocks the air from his lungs, and he drops his briefcase to the floor in a very uncharacteristic manner as he bridges the gap between them, running both hands back and through her hair as he kisses her.

(She comes home to find the door unlocked, and there's the briefest moment of panic between opening it and finding Nathaniel's shoes deposited neatly beside the entryway. They'd left their apartment separately this morning, her day at Rebetzel's starting an hour and a half earlier than his day at MountainTop, but she wasn't expecting him to be back already. When she looks to the bed and sees him perched there, suit pants still on but not wearing a shirt, the sight knocks the air from her lungs, and she drops both her purse and the tote bag that holds her writing notebooks to the floor as she bridges the gap between them, climbing into his lap and kissing him.)

She makes a noise of delighted contentment, her hands coming up quickly to pull at the knot of his tie, and he knows right away that his reaction was exactly what she'd planned for. She pulls the tie from his neck and sets it aside, and as she sets about unbuttoning his shirt he trails his mouth down her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. Once she's taken his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, she grabs hold of his belt loops and drags him forward until he's crawling onto the bed over top of her, dipping his head to drag the flat of his tongue over one nipple before taking it into his mouth. Her eyes flutter closed as she arches beneath him, thighs pressing together in the space where his knees bracket them, and her voice is barely more than breath when she whispers, "I wanna tie you up."

(He makes a noise of strangled desire, his hands sliding up her back beneath her sweater to pluck at the clasps of her bra, and she knows right away that her reaction was exactly what he'd planned for. He breaks away to tug both her sweater and her undone bra over her head and off, and as he sets about unbuttoning her jeans she trails her mouth down his neck, his jaw, his shoulder. Once he's taken both her pants and underwear off and tossed them to the floor, he grabs hold of her by the hips and drags her forward until she's crawling onto the bed over top of him, dipping her head to drag the flat of her tongue over one nipple before taking it into her mouth. His eyes squeeze shut as he arches beneath her, his still-clothed erection pressing up against the swell of her thigh, and his voice sounds wrecked already when he whispers, "You should tie me up.")

"Yes," he says without hesitation, because in the last week he's come to realize that he'll do anything to please her. She smiles, dazzling and delighted, and pushes at his shoulder so she can topple him over onto his back. She settles in over him and snatches his tie from where she'd left it on the bedspread, then directs him to lift his arms over his head. She doesn't tie them to the headboard like he expects, but to each other, positioning his hands so they're gripping the opposite elbow and then circling the tie around and around his forearms.

("Yes," she says without hesitation, because after all the time they've known each other he's learned exactly how to please her. He smiles, warm and willing, and motions to where one of his ties is coiled on the bedside table. She reaches up to snatch it, and he positions his arms over his head. She doesn't tie them to the headboard, but to each other; his hands are already in the right place, each one gripping the opposite elbow, and she circles the tie loosely around and around his forearms.)

"Does it feel okay?" she asks. He flexes his fingers and nods, and she ducks down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth before wriggling up the bed to retrieve a condom from the drawer. She hurries through taking his pants off and straddles one of his thighs as she takes him in hand, and he lets out a strangled noise as her palm slides up his shaft. "I've been thinking about doing this all day," she tells him, and he can feel the truth of her statement, warm and slick against his leg as she rubs herself against it.

("It feels okay," he says before she can ask. She ducks down to press a kiss to the side of his mouth before wriggling up the bed to retrieve a condom from the drawer. She spots his shirt from this morning discarded on the floor and she grabs it to keep the chill of the air conditioner off her shoulders, putting it on as she straddles one of his thighs, then reaches down to touch herself because she's rendered him unable. "I've been thinking about doing this all day," he tells her, and she can feel the truth of his statement, warm and hard against her stomach when she leans forward to kiss him again.)

It's not long before he's gasping on every exhale and she rolls the condom on before sinking down onto him, agonizingly slowly compared to how she'd been touching him before. His hands itch, starved for touch, but he keeps his arms still even though she never knotted the ends of the tie, leaving him an easy escape. He focuses on how he feels inside her, and the way her fingertips skate up his chest before she rests her palms on his shoulders, and the tiny furrow of pleasure between her eyebrows that he would kiss if he could reach. She changes angles by degree until she finds one she likes and she throws her head back, digging her nails into his chest with one hand while she reaches for herself with the other, rubbing at her clit the way he wants to, the way he would be if he weren't restrained.

(It's not long before she's gasping on every exhale and she rolls the condom on before she sinks down onto him, agonizingly slowly. She watches the way his hands flex against his elbows, like he's itching to reach for her, but he keeps his arms still even though she never knotted the ends of the tie, leaving him an easy escape. She focuses on the way he feels inside her, and the way his chest rises and falls beneath her palms, and the tiny furrow of pleasure on his forehead that she would kiss if she weren't occupied. She's well-acquainted with the angle she needs and leans back slightly into it, digging her nails into his chest with one hand while she reaches for herself with the other, rubbing at her clit the way he would be, the way he has so many times before.)

"Does it feel good?" she gasps, and he's not sure what she means but he knows the answer is yes. "Letting me use you?"

("You feel so good," he gasps, and she whines a low sustained note in agreement. "Want you to use me.")

 _It's all I want,_ he wants to say, _because I'm starting to think I was put on this earth to make you happy._ He swallows it back because maybe it's too much, too honest, too overwhelming with the looming specter of her still-undefined therapy thing. Instead he groans wordlessly and arches up into her, matching her rhythm, watching the moment where she breaks apart, her whole body shuddering as she keeps moving, keeps chasing it, keeps urging him to follow. 

("I want what you want," she says, not because the endorphins are making her punch-drunk but because she means it. She's long past trying to keep her feelings shrouded from him, so overwhelmed by emotion that it spills from her unchecked, and she knows that he feels the same way. She groans his name as he arches up into her, matching her rhythm, and all at once she's shattering like glass, her whole body feeling weightless as she keeps moving, keeps chasing it, keeps urging him to follow.)

He wants to come so badly but he's holding back, waiting until she's satisfied, and he realizes that he likes being under her control. She must get what he's doing, because a wicked smile curls on her lips and she shifts her angle again, leaning over him so her breath is hot on his face when she speaks. "D'you want it? Want me to let you come?" He chokes out a sound and she slides her hand around his neck, fingers and thumb pressing at his pulse points. "Do it."

(She can tell he wants to come but he's holding back, waiting until she's satisfied, not only for her but because he likes being under her control. She's well-acquainted with the angles he needs too, and she shifts again to lean over him, feeling his breath hot on her face when he speaks. "Please, Rebecca, I need—" She makes a soothing sound and slides her hand along his cheek, thumb tracing the curve of his jaw as she kisses him, silently granting her permission to let go.)

His vision breaks apart as he comes, shattering his perception of her into a kaleidoscope of color, and he feels the tie come loose from around his arms as he writhes beneath her. She waits until he stills before she pulls off, tossing the condom into the trash before settling on top of him, her body soft and sticky and sated, and she reaches up to pull the tie from his arms and drag them both down to wrap around her waist. It's only been a collection of minutes since he touched her but it feels like a miracle, and he grazes his fingertips up her back and smiles at the way she shivers.

(He shudders beneath her as he comes, back arching off the mattress as he presses hard into her, and she watches the tie come loose from around his arms but he doesn't move to reach for her. She waits until he stills before she pulls off, tossing the condom in the trash before settling on top of him, his body soft and sticky and sated, and she reaches up to pull the tie from his arms and drag them both down to wrap around her waist. It's only been a collection of minutes since he touched her but it feels like a miracle, and she shivers and hums her contentment when he grazes his fingertips up her back.)

"Was it good for you?" she teases, and he wants to say that it was perfect, that he'd do anything for her, that he doesn't want to live a single second of his life without her. She saves him from embarrassment by kissing him, heated and hungry, and she rolls off of him and onto her back, catching his arm as she goes so she can pull him along after. "C'mon," she whispers, rolling her hips sensuously beneath him, "I know how bad you wanna touch me."

("I love you so much," he tells her, voice thick with honesty, and instead of repeating it back she kisses him, all the affection she has for him bubbling up inside her and overflowing until she's laughing into his mouth, smiling against his lips. His arms tighten around her and then he's rolling them over, gazing down at her in a hopelessly fond way that she might've made fun of him for if she didn't feel it too. "Hey," he whispers, thumb rubbing at the crease of her thigh, "do you need me to...?")

"Yes," he says, and if it sounds like _I love you_ then maybe that's true.

("Yes," she says, and it sounds like _I love you_ because it's true.)


End file.
